


The end of the world

by philemonarthur



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Drowning, F/M, Male Masturbation, Mentions of Faith Seed, Mentions of Suicide, Miscarriage, Multi, Past Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, mentions of Jacob Seed, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philemonarthur/pseuds/philemonarthur
Summary: The bombs go off while the deputy is receiving her baptism, and they seek shelter in John's Gate.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Kudos: 18





	The end of the world

She was standing at the edge of the water, watching Joseph chastise John. Talking about how he needed to «love them,» especially her. She didn’t believe that the love-part would stick, could see the anger in John’s eyes when he snuck a look at her. Joseph then talked to her, making her eyes meet his. He stepped closer, and then leaned in while cradling the back of her head, to rest his forhead against hers. Like some sort of sick, symbolic joke, a bomb went off right then. Not a mine nor a home made molotov cocktail; a real, devestating nuclear bomb. 

She must’ve frozen, because her legs weren’t moving, her body wasn’t bolting to get away. She was just standing in the water, looking into Joseph’s eyes where she could see the reflection of the mushroom cloud. He was saying something, she couldn’t hear, and then he grabbed her arm and dragged her to one of the cult’s trucks parked by the water, and pushed her inside. He followed suit, and on the other side of her the door opened and John got in beside her, sandwitching her between them. Then they were driving. She could feel the car vibratnig under her, and even though it had been night when she woke up surrounded by water, the fire from the trees burning made it light like midday. All sound around her was still muffeled, so she didn’t hear what neither brother was saying, and she couldn’t recognize the road they were driving. She only registered the massive gate they passed through, and the winding road they were driving up. They arrived at an establishment, a giant concrete constucion that seemed to be built into the hillside. She understood then, that this was John’s Gate, and they were to go inside. 

She couldn’t remember much of their descent, not how many stairs they went down, not how many times they turned left or right, what doors they went through, nor what signs they passed. She came back to herself sitting on the floor in a cell, leaning with her back aganist a wall, shock finally letting go of her mind, and she could breathe again. The calmness didn’t last long, relization that she was now trapped undergrund for god knows how much long, with people who were either out to kill her ( _justified; she had been killing a lot of theirs_ ) or brainwash her ( _scary; please no_ ), setting in. She stood up on shaking legs and peered out the bars barring her room from the hallway, hoping to catch sight of a friendly face in the cells next to her. From where she was stadning, she couldn’t see a soul. Disappointed, she continued to stand by the bars and look out the hallway, anxious to see if someone would come for her, give her any sort of information. 

After standing there until her legs became numb, she started pacing and taking in her cell at the same time. There weren’t much, just a sink and toilet in a corner, a mattress thrown into the other corner, and some metal rings bolted to different surfaces; one in the middle of the floor, two up on the back wall. They made chills run down her back, her imagination running wild with possibilities people could be hurt chained to those. After pacing for what felt like hours, she finally heard footsteps echoing in the hallway, and could see a man approach her. He was carrying a tray, and when he came closer, she could see it held a small portion of food, smilar to what she’d been served at the Veteran Center the few times they’d bothered to feed them. Staring at it, she vaugely remembered the graffiti around the mountains, claiming «you are meat,» and a terrifying thought struck her. Was this human? Could this be human? She eyed the bowl, and eyed the man who slid the tray inside her cell, but he just huffed, turned around, and left without paying her another glance. She got down on her knees, and started to poke through the sludge, to see if she could find anything recognizable. Giving up, she fished a piece of meat out, smelled it, and hesitantly opened her mouth to take a bite. It didn’t taste like anything special. She concluded that she could stomach the food, then dragged the tray with her back to the wall, sat down, and ate her meal.

-

A few days passed before she got any other human contact other than the man who delivered her food. He never spoke to her, neither her to him. She didn’t speak much these days, hadn’t really spoken anything since before the attempted arrest. So when John Seed came walking down her hallway, she perked up. Not happy to see him, but curious of what he would say. Maybe let her out, put her to work. She could hope. He could be here to kill her. Tell Joseph that she had killed herself in despair, that she just couldn’t cope anymore. Joseph would surely forgive him.

«Hello, deputy,» he greeted her, a menacing smile adorning his face. He unlocked the door to her cell and stepped inside. He was holding chains in his hand. «Kneel,» he said, and pointed to the floor before him, where the metal ring she’d noticed before was. Dread was churning in her stomach, making it hard to walk over to him and get down before him. «Now,» he commanded when she took to long, even putting a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down when she got close enough. He crouched down in front of her, and shackled her hands down to the floor, with a few feet of chain giving her a small space of movement. He didn’t say anyting else then, just stood up and delivered the first swift kick to the side of her ribcage, making her grunt out in pain and topple over. She was heaving for breath, looking up at him with eyes growing more and more fearful. He’d had the same look in his eyes back when he’d deemed her not _clean_ enough, and near drowned her. «Joseph says salvation doesn’t come without pain. Well, you’re about to feel an immense amout of pain, deputy. Maybe you can be saved then.»

He resumed kicking her, connecting to her back and legs, and even got some hits in at the back of her head, where she couldn’t use her arms to protect herself. He kicked her over to her back, and started stomping, working out his anger. At one point, she thought he spat at her. He didn’t leave anything untouched, it felt like, having honed in on her chest, stomach, legs, hands, and face. Miraculously, her nose wasn’t broken. Maybe there was a god after all, she thought, between her screams brought forth by agony. When he finally was finished, she had tears running down her face, spit mixed with blood dribbling down her chin, har chest shaking with her sobs. He grabbed hold of her jaw, probably leaving even more bruises, staring at her face with desperation and satisfaction in his eyes. «You’ll see. I’ll make you atone.» 

She passed out shortly after he’d left.

-

She woke up disoriented, head pounding, body hurting even more. She could see that her food had been delivered while she was out, and made a move towards to bowl. Like some sort of crude joke, she discovered that her hands were still shackled to the floor. The bowl wasn’t too far away, she could reach it with her feet, use them to pull it closer. When she made to sit up, the parts of her body she expected to surge with pain came alive, but worse was to pain that stabbed through her stomach. That’s when she felt how wet the floor she was laying on was. There was so much blood, having pooled out around her legs. Her breath hitched as realization hit her. _Oh fuck_. She’d been pregnant. She was also dead sure that she wasn’t pregnant any more. There was no chance any fetus would survuive the hours until the man with her food came with ther daily delivery, and discover the state she was in. That one time-thing that she was really, really trying to forget, came crashing back. Food forgotten, she tried to move out of the pool she was sitting in, but her head surged with dizziness, and she could feel her body becoming lax before she passed out again.

-

When she woke up later, someone was stroking her hair, speaking softly to her. She was laying on a much softer surface than the metal floor of her cell. The clothes she was wearing were dry, and smelled clean. Everyting around her smelled clean, for that matter, not the sour and metallic tang of the hallway where the cells were located and the non-believers such as herself were kept. She was warm and dry, but her body was hurting worse and worse the more she gained consciousness. Panic was also starting to seize her, because she knew she wasn’t safe. The hand in her hair kept stroking her head even though her breaths became more and more laboured. She’d opened her eyes by now, and was greeted by the middlest Seed brother. He wasn’t wearing his yellow-tinted glasses like the other times she’d met him, only dressed on a white shirt and dark jeans, from what she could see. «I heard what happened,» she heard him say. «I am so sorry, child.»

He took hold of her shoulder and arm, and helped her sit up. She let out a protest from the pain, but didn’t struggle. He helped turn her, arranging her limbs so she was sitting upright with her legs dangling from the bedside, his hand now resting at her lower back the other, carefully caressing parts of her body, mindful of the areas where she was littered with bruses; her arms, her face, her sides, her stomach. «Such a tragedy as this was, we must remember that when God taketh, he also giveth. This time you lost your child, but you were delivered upon us. And we will love you as our own.» He never asked her if the child had been wanted, desierd, loved. «I assume you know who the father was?» he asked. «Is he with our family?»

They were playing a wicked game with her, where John was the stick, and Joseph the carrot. Anything to win her over, regardelss if she lost her sense of self in the prosess. She looked down at her hands, four of her fingers taped together to heal the broken bones, and her arms covered in purple and blue bruises that would turn yellow and green the following days. Her chest was hurting every time she took a breath, and her lower stomach was aching. Where John was beating her body down hit by hit, Joseph was picking away at her sanity piece by piece, using soft words and kind promises. Her silence answered his question.

She knew perfectly well who the coming father had been. She had her suspisions when her period hadn’t arrived two weeks after she had woken up in a cage outside the Veteran Center, with Jacob Seed on top of her, moving inside her. When he had pressed a hand to her mouth to keep her quiet, when he’d spilled himself inside her moments later, and when she’d remembered that she wasn’t on any birth control right after he pulled out. He had created life, and his brother’s anger had taken it away. Giveth and taketh.

She lifted one hand to the back of her head, timidly touching her skull to assess the damage. He caught her hand before she could even reach above her shoulder, sensing her intention. «You have a concussion, better to stay as still as possible,» he said, holding her hand in his, not letting go. She hung her head and waited for him to say something else. «Was it John?» he pried. She shock her head with two short jerks. «Was it … Jacob?» he asked after a while of silence, like he himself couldn’t believe it. She raised her head and her gaze met his, letting the pain and anger in her eyes do her talking. 

«I didn’t know he’d grown that fond of you. We’re all fond of you, child,» ( _Lies, John wasn’t. If he was, he had a fucked up way of showing it._ ) «but Jacob rarely takes this closely to people. He would’ve been ecstatic to know you were with child. Come Eden, you will be delivered to him,» he promised. She shook her head at that, looked at him with near panic, then cringed from the immidiate pain the movement braught on. No way she was going back there. He made a disproval sound at her, then leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of her head, before he said with a low voice: «You’ll come around.» He never mentioned John the whole visit, didn’t apologize nor made any excuses for his behaviour. 

She spent the next days in the infermary, left strapped to the bed so everytime she had to relieve herself, she had to signal for the bathroom. The cultist tending to her grew tired of having to unfasten and fasten her several times a day, so she sternly told her after two days, that she would get three trips to the bathroom a day while under her care. Rook was close to pissing the bed one time, because her nurse weren’t always working an a schedule. She came in, and all Rook could do was make a distressed sound and eye the toilet in the corner intensely, praying that she would understand. And that was her routine the next days. Being followed to the btahromm trice a day, being spoonfed a meal twice a day, and recienving a cleaning of her body in bed once a day. Modesty was a thing of the past. Neither brother came to visit her the whole fo her stay.

Her bruises and broken bones were healing, and the dizziness in her head was slowly fading. Before she knew, the day where she was escorted back to her cell had arrived, and she perked up when the door to her cell closed and locked behind her. She was alone, back to one meal a day and fast washes with the cold water from the sink in the corner. Her body was still hurting, but she could at least move around without keening over now. She resumed to her pacing, thinking, sitting, sleeping, dreaming. She resumed to just exist.

-

When John returned to her some days later, he was accompanied by two other cultists. All three stepped inside, and the two new men seized where she was cowering against the wall and pulled her down on her knees in front of John, mimicking the same position as last time. They chained her to the same ring in the floor, and exited the cell to leave her and John alone. She pulled the chains and her eyes darted around the room to find something, anything that could help her escape, and at the same time she tried to shuffle away as far as the chain would let her, to put as much distance between herself and John as possible.

She could feel her sobs growing, her breaths coming i heaves, anticipation making a number on her. Just being in the same room as him made her anxious and jittery. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, but the pain she went through last time they saw each other was still fresh in her memory. She wanted to live up to her repetation, be the coy deputy who had made a dent in their plans and riled them up so, but she was reduced to a small sniveling mess, locked down in a bunker.

John stepped closer and stood in front of her, placing a hand in her hair so she couldn’t flinch away. «You don’t have to do anything,» ha said between gritted teeth, as he unfastened his fly and pulled himself out. «Just stay still, right where you are. And look at me.» He then started to jerk himself off, the tip of his penis almost touching her mouth with every movement. The hand in her hair holding her tightly, not allowing her even an inch of leeway. She’d been through Jacob’s trials twice, and she’d spent a week in Faith’s region feeling sick to her stomach either from exposure to Bliss or just plain ol’ fear. She was sort of familiar with them, but John’s brand of crazy was still foreign to her. She was beginning to get an idea though, and she could say, with a hand on her heart ( _or gun to her head_ ) that he scared her. Unhinged could be close to describing him. Sadistic was probably more fitting.

«Open your mouth, deputy,» he snarled. His hand moved from the back of her head to hold her jaw in a firm grip, his fingers pushing in on her cheeks to force her mouth open. She didn’t want to, but the preassure on her cheeks between his fingers and her own teeth became to great, and she complied. It didn’t take him many pumps more until he came, strands of cum painting her face, some landing on her tounge. «Now keep your mouth open,» he demanded. He used his finger to drag the rest of his cum from her face and deposit it into her mouth, using her lower teeth to scrape the substance off his finger. «Swallow,» was all he said when he finally was satisfied and let go of her face. She obeyed, forcing down a gag in the process, couldn’t wait for him to leave so she could retch into the toilet, and shed her insides of him.

She didn’t notice that he put himself away and unlocked the chains holding her to the floor, mind succumbing to yet another shock. She could hear him huffing, and then the door closing and locking behind him. He hadn’t asked her to confess, not once. Not asked her to give in and say yes, just wanted to demonstrate the dominance he had over her, to show her her place even clearer. Her hands were shaking again, her whole body really, making it hard to drag herself over to her mattress to curl up with her knees pressed to her chest. She didn’t feel safe, couldn’t bring herself to calm down. She couldn’t see an out. At some point she’d started crying, so she bit down on her knuckle to try to stifle her sobs, ground herself. It didn’t really work, just made her finger sting. She felt so violated, cold, and alone. Was this the paradise Joseph had promised? Would she even live long enough to see it? Paradise, Eden, or whatever they wanted to call it; it felt more like the end of the world to her. Her mind then wandered to Hudson. Was she also down here? Was she even alive? It wasn’t much, but it was a small reason to hold on. Survive to find Hudson. Survive to sometime, somehow escape this hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Trauma bingo.
> 
> Thanks fore reading!


End file.
